


Shades of Intimacy

by kleinepfoetchen



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinepfoetchen/pseuds/kleinepfoetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to desire than having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shades of Intimacy: I Just Want You  
> Summary: There is more to desire than having fun.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC - 17 (adult themes)  
> Word Count: 3,003  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Night had fallen upon the camp a long while ago. Round moon and thousands of stars above offered their pale light. The tent itself was almost entirely dark. One depended on their remaining senses to navigate. To Nasir, that didn’t matter, didn’t change that his mind refused to drift off into a mild slumber at least.

Too busy was said mind with thoughts that kept spinning around, and a longing that was too distracting to be ignored. Sexual desire was only one nuance of said longing though. Much stronger was the tight sensation in his chest, instinctively drawing him to Agron like an invisible string was uniting them.

Quietly, he inched closer to his sleeping lover, still undecided whether or not he truly wanted to disturb him. Restful nights were rare anyway, even more among Spartacus’ generals. Every single hour was needed then, was used to the fullest.

Could he stay still and quiet much longer though? Most likely not. Nasir stared into the darkness where Agron was sleeping, listening closely to the soft, steady sound of his breathing.

No, certainly not.

Leaning in, Nasir closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent of his lover. Over the past couple of months, he had gotten to cherish everything the former gladiator had to offer: started with the scent that was so much part of his own, to the way he would look at the Syrian, with a softness and warmth in his eyes that seemed so out of character for a man like him.

There were more layers than just one to a person though, even to himself. Up until his liberation, Nasir hadn’t even believed he possessed an own personality. So used to pleasing his dominus’ wishes while having none of his own, he had never questioned whether or not there was anything to his character that made him more than an object to use.

Now, months later, he was Nasir, and so much more than the former slave and Agron’s man. They said he was fierce and determined. The wild dog, ready to bite if needed, strong-willed yet kind. There was so much to his character, and more.

Same counted for the man by his side. One was mistaken to believe Agron only knew how to slay Romans, how to turn a battle in an arena to his advantage. The man who could cut off a man’s head without blinking could offer a gentleness that created a sharp contrast to the image of a warrior. Said gentleness was only pertained to those he cared for. Deeply loyal, he would destroy the world if necessary to keep his loved ones safe. Strong hands could offer the sweetest of touches, furious eyes could soften when split lips offered loving words of comfort.

Before Nasir knew what he was doing, he reached out blindly for the man by his side. His fingertips found the smooth skin of his lover’s cheek. Feather-lightly, he caressed it, gliding over rough stubbles along the man’s jawline.

Agron responded immediately. His entire body tensed as his muscles worked in reflex. Spinning around, he grabbed Nasir’s wrist in a hard grip. He knew he wouldn’t have had a chance to get away from the well-trained man, had he truly continued his attack. Fortunately, Agron stilled mid-movement.

“Nasir?” he whispered into the darkness. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. “Choice to lay hand upon sleeping gladiator isn’t wise.”

“Risk was worth the attempt,” Nasir couldn’t help but whisper. The longing had increased with a spurt at the sound of his lover’s voice: sleep-deprived and rough.

“Why-?” the man’s confused voice broke the thick silence in their tent. Nasir interrupted him, pressing a finger to his lips.

“I couldn’t resist,” was his quiet answer. He didn’t curse himself for the underlying tone in his voice, although he knew Agron had immediately picked up on it.

“Sweetness of freedom is additive,” he whispered. Warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his face revealed how close his lover was sitting now. “You could’ve warned an inexperienced slave.”

“It’s not sweet taste of freedom that’s so addictive,” Agron’s voice, even rougher than before, answered, and Nasir knew his words held absolute truth. No, it wasn’t freedom and the ability to make choices on his own that kept him awake at night. It wasn’t the cause of the deep, almost painful longing in his chest.

Before he could question his motives any further though, he had already leaned in further. His lips instinctively found Agron’s, brushing over them in the whisper of a kiss. To his utter surprise, his man didn’t seize control like he did on so many occasions, didn’t even properly respond. Only after a couple of moments, Nasir understood what his lover wanted to signal with his lack of actions, and he took advantage of it.

Closing the last bit of distance that still separated them, Nasir, captured the back of Agron’s neck and deepened the kiss. Briefly resenting the darkness in their tent that prevented him from seeing the man he desired so much, he pushed the thought aside a moment later. After all, he possessed enough senses to explore. Shivers ran through his restless body as his sensitive skin brushed against Agron’s sleep-warmed body. Releasing his partner’s neck from his grip with one hand, he allowed his palm to travel down the length of Agron’s chest. Desperate to still not only his desire but the burning in his chest, he didn’t let his fingers disappear beneath the thin blanket, tangled around his lover’s waist, but circled his lean hips. 

Nasir’s hand slid up Agron’s back, taking in every little spasm of muscles beneath his touches. Once again, his man seemed to read his mind as if it lay open right in front of him. Two strong arms wrapped around his slimmer frame, pressing him more firmly against the familiar body. Agron’s kisses turned hungrier by the second, heated lips attacking him over and over again. Yet he seemed to sense that a switch of control wasn’t welcome this time.

And so, it didn’t cost much effort to make the taller man lie down again. Nasir couldn’t deny that somewhere in the depth of his mind, he was surprise by Agron’s trust in him. Indeed, a gladiator was trained to defend himself, even against those close to him. A friend could be one’s worst enemy the next day. Many believed the German didn’t really trust anyone since the loss of Duro. With the exception of Nasir, as it seemed, and so far, the Syrian didn’t know how he had earned said trust.

He had though: that was obvious. How else was he supposed to explain that his man wasn’t even trying to make him stop, although the darkness of the night limited his senses as well? The thought increased the burning sensation in his chest so much that a lump started to build in his throat: another unfamiliar experience.

It served as a perfect motivator though. Without any further hesitation, Nasir pushed all covers aside, exposing himself and Agron to the warm, thick air in their tent, only lifted occasionally by a soft breeze, finding its way inside. His little ministration seemed to have had its effect on his partner already. He could feel his man’s cock brushing against his thigh as he straddled Agron’s lap. Once more, he felt the wish to see, yet was grateful for the safety of the darkness as well. For reasons he didn’t understand yet, he felt vulnerable, and more exposed than he could ever be when naked. Even knowing that the man beneath him would never cause any harm, he couldn’t help himself.

Bending down, Nasir brought his lips back to Agron’s. For a moment, he lost track as his kiss was returned with so much lust that he almost gave in to it. Bracing himself with his hands on the sheets below, he steadied his body, enjoying the kiss for as long as possible without losing control before he moved on. A soft trail of exploring kisses was placed along the length of Agron’s jawline, then down his throat. Nasir could feel the man’s breath hitch more than he heard it as he kissed his way down the sensitive skin. 

His lips lingered for a bit longer in the valley below, right above Agron’s collarbone. It was a sensitive spot: he knew that from own experience. Nasir’s tongue darted out, ever so slightly flicking over salty skin before his teeth gently nipped on it. Agron released something that sounded like the mix of a growl and a purr. Nasir resisted the urge to smirk against his skin: once more, he thanked his ability to control himself and his reactions if needed.

His journey continued. With sensitive lips, he explored his lover’s chest, enjoying how every well-placed kiss, every nip on warm skin continued to increase his man’s arousal. Nasir could only imagine how much strength it cost Agron to stay where he was. He had given up on lying still, but so far had only moved to running a hand through the Syrian’s long hair that tickled him like hundreds of little feathers.

The grip on Nasir’s hair tightened as he moved further south. Agron’s body jolted as his teasing tongue reached his lover’s belly button. Said area counted to those he had learnt to pay attention to, due to all the nerves that ended right there. He dipped the tip of his tongue in before gentle lips closed over it in a lingering kiss. Muscles tensed beneath his hands, resting on Agron’s waist, as the gladiator sighed in pleasure and frustration. He needed more, wanted a release for the heat that was most likely pooling in the pit of his stomach. His hard erection, pressed up against Nasir’s side, was evidence enough for that.

“Did you pull me from sweet dreams for endless torture, caused by sinful lips and hands?” Agron couldn’t resist but ask between gritted teeth, in a desperate attempt to interrupt whatever plan his man was acting upon.

“Never would I torture you,” Nasir whispered against his partner’s skin. For a moment he debated whether or not to keep on teasing and slowly exploring, but he couldn’t deny his sexual longing had increased to a level where he was craving release himself. He lifted himself up again, greeted by a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact, which quickly grew into a low growl as Nasir’s hand closed around his man’s cock.

“I see you desire my actions,” he stated, crawling up his partner’s body, straddling his lap once more. Blindly, he fished for the can of oil that had to lie abandoned somewhere close.

“I desire you,” Agron corrected him. Nasir didn’t know if the man had intended on adding such an impact to his words.

He desired him. Not his actions. Not the satisfaction of having sex. He wanted the man himself, not what every other man could offer as well.

“Then you shall have me,” he spoke, wincing slightly at the rough tone that was audible in his own voice now. He hurried to prepare himself for what was to come next, coating his fingers with oil and making sure he would be able to take his lover’s length without having to make them stop in pain.

Nasir didn’t waste another moment as he brought himself into the right position. Hands placed on Agron’s chest for support, he lowered himself slowly, bit by bit, taking in his lover’s cock until he couldn’t go any further. He was rewarded with the familiar mix of sweet pain and almost overwhelming lust which he had come to cherish so much, along with a drawn-out groan from his partner. Agron’s hands flew up to his waist, roughly grabbing his hips. His self-control was fading more and more by the second: Nasir could feel it in every inch of his man’s body, in the grip of his hands, the sound of his breathing.

It was the moment when his mind changed. Had he wanted to take his sweet time and draw things out as long as possible, he couldn’t take it any longer. There was something deep within him that seemed to scream in the need of clinging to the strong frame of his lover, holding on to him in desperate attempt to keep up with furious passion. He desired closeness, of a kind that was only possible with this one person.

Bending down as good as he could, Nasir brought his lips back to Agrons. He offered the hint of a kiss and whispered against the soft flesh, “Fuck me. Please. Now.”

Like expected, like always actually, Agron didn’t need any further invitation. With one quick motion, managing to keep them joined somehow, he flipped them over. Nasir found himself pinned into soft sheets by the heavy body on top, yet he wasn’t kept in place by hands or any other body parts that could trap him. Voluntarily, he adjusted his position, wrapped his legs around his partner’s waist to keep them close. He shivered as he felt hot breath meeting his left ear.

“Not easy to get handle of what freedom and own will have to offer,” Agron whispered. “Along with other things.”

With those words, he pulled back, ever so slowly. Nasir hissed at the sensation as his lover sank back in, again torturously slow.

“Not...enough,” he managed to sigh, his hands gripping Agron’s waist right above where his knees pressed into the man’s sides. Nails dug into soft skin, urging the gladiator to keep moving.

Fortunately, he understood. Once more, he pulled back, but thrust in harder this time. He set a fast, rough rhythm which was much more of Nasir’s liking. Instinctively, his head lolled to the side, exposing the sensitive skin of his neck. Agron favoured to increase his lust with sucking on his neck. His actions never failed their purpose. Along with well-timed, deep and hard thrusts, he pushed his shorter lover into something that seemed to be another world, blocking out all surroundings, all troubles and threats.

Desperately trying to hold onto his lover with clawing at shoulders and back, Nasir allowed himself to give in to the wild mix of sensations he was experiencing. In moments like this, he was able to see the two faces of Agron, combined in one person. He could feel his incredible strength in the way his muscles worked, in every strong grasp and powerful movement. But there was also the sweetness that came through when his lips left wet marks on his neck, when the tip of his tongue brushed over Nasir’s swollen lips, when a hand didn’t just grab but caressed heated skin instead.

Agron was a warrior, wild and dangerous, but he was also the man who cared so deeply for his safety, and even for his feelings, which were still such a new experience for the former slave. For quite a while now, sex didn’t offer the amount of intimacy Nasir was longing for. There was something else that wanted to be satisfied, and every touch, every kiss, every bit of closeness was deeply desired.

Nasir didn’t bother to hold back sighs and moans of utter pleasure that bubbled in his throat and then demanded escape. His lover was supposed to know what his actions, as rough as they might be at the moment, were doing to him. Over and over, the taller man thrust in, pulled out, filled him so perfectly, creating a connection that couldn’t be more intense. Firm skin of his lover’s stomach rubbing against the Syrian’s cock in a steady rhythm, added to the arousing sensation.

He climaxed without a further warning, the intensity surprising even Nasir himself. Arching up against his man, he cried out in satisfaction, almost sure he was about to lose consciousness as his orgasm rode through him wave after wave. His body’s powerful reaction seemed to be the bit his lover needed to come as well. Burying his face in the shorter man’s hair, he released a long, loud groan, followed by what Nasir assumed to be a curse as he climaxed as well.

Neither of them moved for seemingly endless moments that still couldn’t be long enough. Darkness of the night prevented them from seeing each other, yet it provided an atmosphere that brought another, different kind of intimacy with it.

Only when Agron carefully withdrew and lifted himself off his partner, Nasir realised how heavily he had been resting on top of him. Instinctively, he wanted to complain, but didn’t get to it as arms immediately wrapped around him again, pulling him close. Lips placed a loving kiss into his tangled hair: a tender gesture that sparked the heat in his chest once more.

“Confusion has me thinking about sensation I don’t understand,” he admitted eventually, his voice not more than a whisper. “Desire is satisfied whenever you take me, yet almost painful heat exists in my chest and won’t fade. It makes my chest clench, yet it’s not unpleasant either.” He paused. “Is such experience familiar to you?”

Silence greeted him at first, but before Nasir could add more, Agron answered, “It is indeed. Feelings as such come with...being like us.” He paused.

“Are you speaking from own experience?” Nasir wanted to know. His immediate answer was a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Experience is made whenever I lay eyes upon you,” he whispered. “Cherish it. Experiences of this kind are good. At least so it’s said.”

Nasir nodded slowly. Once more, he was glad about the darkness, as he had a faint suspicion of what exactly he was feeling. All the more grateful he was for the knowledge that Agron was sharing this feeling with him. Sighing in relief, he allowed his lover to pull him even closer and wrap the thin blanket around the both of them. This time, drifting off into an enjoyable slumber was almost hilariously easy.


	2. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Shades of Intimacy: Free  
> Summary: Agron helps Nasir to experience true freedom.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC - 17 (adult themes)  
> Word Count: 2,884  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Enjoyably relaxed and satisfied with himself, Agron sank onto one of the piles of pillows and blankets that served as seating accommodations. A mug of wine in hand, he made himself comfortable. His body ached from fighting and being tossed to the dusty ground repeatedly, but he couldn’t have cared less. The games had been a welcome distraction, and indeed seemed to fulfil the purpose Spartacus had had in mind. Never before, the rebels had gotten along so well with each other.

Guiding his cup to his lips, Agron scanned the room in search for Nasir. Competing with his fellow rebels and watching his lover doing the same had sparked a desire that demanded to be satisfied. With a growing smirk, he licked his lips absentmindedly. Smooth skin pressing against his, talented hands exploring his body, sweet tongue battling with his as the alluring sound of sighs and moans filled a dimly lit room.

Delicious thoughts were interrupted by Crixus’s arrival. The fellow gladiator, occupied with a cup of his own, stopped across of him, eyebrow raised, smirk tearing at the corner of his mouth.

“One might question Spartacus’s plans on various occasions,” the Gaul said, “yet his success seems to prove all doubts unjustified.”

“The gods might favour him,” Agron suggested, shrugging.

Crixus responded with a chuckle, didn’t offer a vocal answer though as something else caught his attention. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, Agron spotted the source of the Gaul’s sudden distraction.

“Naevia has caused surprise among many of us,” he said. “No longer, she seems to be haunted, vulnerable woman with the ghost of painful memories visible in her eyes.”

Crixus nodded, his expression softening at the mention of his beloved. “Joy and love for life have finally returned to her. Chances have never been better for my woman to move on from demons of her past,” he spoke. “As they seem for loved one of yours.”

Unsettled by the Gaul’s word, Agron lowered his gaze. “Don’t you remind me of truth I’m determined to keep out of mind.”

Crixus lifted an eyebrow. “No one, even fucking Roman bastards themselves, can change course of the past. Denial won’t erase what we know exists.”

“So knowing of harm that fell upon Naevia as she was passed from dominus to dominus doesn’t fill your heart with rage and agony any longer?” Agron asked doubtfully.

Crixus dark eyes turned close to pitch-black. “Rage and agony for those that harmed my love will stay with me until last breath is drawn. Naevia needs no raging man, seeking vengeance on her behalf though. Loving arms that keep her safe are much better cure to a broken soul. Same may apply to former body slave.”

Agron nodded slowly. The Gaul’s words held a lot of truth, weren’t spoken by a person with lack of experience on this matter either. His hate towards those that had treated Nasir like a worthless object wouldn’t heal his lover’s wounds, but instead might bring back old memories all the more. A mild smirk lit his face as he realised how one single fight had closed a gap between himself and Crixus that had seemed to be too far for passing. Spartacus’s plan had succeeded once more.

Before he could voice his thoughts though, he was interrupted by Nasir’s arrival. “Am I disturbing?” the Syrian asked with a quick glance upon Agron’s conversation partner.

“I was on search for Naevia anyway,” Crixus answered, with a nod towards Agron excusing himself. Nasir watched as the other man left before he sank onto the heap of blankets by his lover’s side.

“I was interruption to exchange of words between you and the Gaul,” he stated with a sigh of guilt.

“There’s no such topic that shall not be interrupted upon your arrival,” Agron assured him. He wrapped an arm around his man’s shoulders, enjoying the warmth that was caused as he leaned into him immediately. Alerted by Crixus’s earlier words, he studied the Syrian’s face more closely. Indeed, he looked relaxed and happy, a little affected by wine maybe. But even though those dark eyes revealed a harmful past, nothing seemed to upset the smaller man at the moment.

Entirely oblivious to his surroundings now, Agron allowed his eyes to take in the little details of his lover’s face. Smooth, dark skin; blazing, brown eyes; soft, seemingly endless long eyelashes that matched the raven tone of Nasir’s hair. He wanted to reach out, wanted to touch, to kiss.

“What is on your mind?” Nasir’s curious voice interrupted his thoughts then.

Lost for a moment, he shook his head to clear his mind. “Nothing worth to be voiced,” he answered.

Obviously not entirely convinced, Nasir raised an eyebrow in response, didn’t argue though. Instead, he lifted a hand and brushed his index finger along his man’s stubbly jawline. It was a sensual, sweet gesture that sent shockwaves of newly inflamed lust through his body. Surroundings were pushed further and further into the background as they found themselves lost in the magic of the moment.

Neither of them had to make the first step as their lips met in a sweet, first kiss. One of Nasir’s hands came to rest on Agron’s chest while the other one cupped his cheek, guiding him closer. Soft lips brushed against each other at first before they parted almost synchronically. Teasingly, Agron caressed the split in his lover’s bottom lip.

Nasir was more eager than him. Holding on to the leather strings around Agron’s neck, he pressed himself firmly against his lover’s chest. Hungry lips worked against his, fueling already blazing desire.

Arousing exchange of heated kisses was yet interrupted by Lugo’s pervasive laughter. “Little man knows how to fight and to fuck, eh? Put cock to good use like sword and fists in battle.”

Barking with laughter, the German warrior swayed away. Sighing deeply against his lover’s lips, Nasir rolled his eyes. “It’s yet to be figured out if Lugo’s sudden like of me is well received.”

“We might be spared of comments if we took matters to somewhere less crowded,” Agron suggested.

Nasir’s responding smirk was answer enough. Feeling his cock harden at just the plain idea of being alone, of moving on to a higher level of intimacy, Agron grasped the smaller man’s wrist and dragged him off their pile of pillows. Ignoring amused glances as they passed by, the couple hurried down the dimly lit hallways until they found their shared room. Barely had they pushed past the curtain that promised at least a bit of privacy, when lips locked in yet another, even hungrier kiss.

Only now, Agron became aware of the fact that it wasn’t only him who could barely contain his maddening desire. Never hesitant to make more or less bold moves when it came to lovemaking, Nasir let one of his hands disappear beneath Agron’s garments. Involuntarily, he bit down on the Syrian’s bottom lip as the man’s hand closed around his erection. His body started to develop a mind of its own in growing impatience as he thrust into the warm, gentle, yet strong hand. He almost tripped over his own feet as he was urged to move backwards towards the bed. His back connected hard with the wall as the bed’s edge hit the back of his knees, forcing him to sit down.

Without wasting even the split of a moment, Nasir straddled his lap, all the while continuing his assault on Agron’s bruising lips, hand firmly wrapped around now rock hard cock. Only short gasps between kisses allowed them to catch needed air. As if working on instinct, they got rid of the fabric that still separated their flushed bodies from each other.

“Have wine or games awoken beast within you?” Agron managed to tease before his voice trailed off into a desperate groan as Nasir’s grip on him tightened. It was a constant battle, so it seemed. Tight grip, release, gentle caresses, rough strokes. The Syrian knew exactly what he was doing, and he was brilliant at it.

Well-trained.

As his thoughts hit this point, Agron almost lost track. Of course Nasir knew exactly how to pleasure a man: he had been trained to perfection long ago. A wave of anger and disgust rolled through him as he remembered the face of his lover’s old dominus, imagined all the times his beloved had been forced to use his skills for a man who saw nothing else but an entertaining object in him.

A man without rights, wishes, desires. A man who was raised to serve, not to enjoy.

“Tell me what you want,” Nasir whispered then, his lips so close to Agron’s ear that he could feel warm breath tickling his skin.

This little demand was more than the former gladiator could handle. His eyes fluttered shut as a new wave of rage threatened to replace arousal. Just then, Crixus’s words pushed their way into his mind.

Rage didn’t heal wounds. Loving arms did.

Swallowing down his anger, Agron forced himself to focus again. “I want you to forget everything taught to you,” he answered, his voice thick not only with lust but also other emotions that were supposed to stay hidden. The way Nasir stopped all actions for a moment revealed his confusion.

“Apologies?” Warm, brown eyes looked up. “I may have misunderstood…”

“You did not.” Gently closing his hand around Nasir’s wrist, Agron made him let go of his cock, ignoring the strong rush of disappointment that came with the loss of those talented fingers. Eyes entirely focused on the face of the man in his lap, he added, “Forget skills taught to you. You’re with me, not dominus. You ask for my wishes, and I desire your pleasure.”

Every feature of Nasir’s face gave away that he believed he was still misunderstanding his lover. Agron kept their eyes locked, trying to make his man understand that he was serious. He couldn’t change the past, but he could help his beloved to break through old habits. No longer was he body slave of a careless dominus. It was about time for him to explore what he enjoyed himself.

“Are you…” he started.

“Sure?” Agron completed for him. Cupping the Syrian’s cheek, running a thumb across swollen lips, he added, “Control is yours tonight.”

Nasir stared back at him in disbelief for another moment, before first surprise, then curiosity washed over his face. The hint of a smirk tore at the corners of his mouth as he leaned in further.

“Then I demand to be readied for your cock,” he whispered, the tone in his voice making Agron shiver.

Blindly, he researched for the oil, always kept nearby. With own desire newly inflamed and impatience growing rapidly as he hadn’t gotten any release yet, he pulled his lover closer. Briefly distracted by the welcome sensation of skin against skin, he eventually minded his task. Ever so slowly, he slid a hand over the cheeks of Nasir’s firm ass before oil-coated fingers found their goal. He teased at first, drawing an anticipating sigh from his lover, before he inserted a first finger.

And finally, Nasir let go of what had kept him alive as a slave. No longer did he bother to hide his body’s reactions and gave in. His hips jerked forward, in result pressing him even more firmly against his partner. Heated flesh brushed against Agron’s own erection, messing with his determination to stay focused and fully mind his man’s needs for once.

“Hurry,” Nasir gasped as a second finger followed. “Cock of yours is desired inside me.”

A groan escaped Agron at those words. How badly he wanted to follow this demand. Doing like he was told, he sped up his ministration until he was sure Nasir was ready for him. Withdrawing his fingers, he met his partner’s eyes again, almost climaxing at just the sight in front of him. He had seen lust in Nasir’s eyes before, but never it had appeared like this. His eyes seemed to be glowing, like dark coals in fire.

Licking his lips, the Syrian leaned in further until his face was only a breath away. A wicked smirk lit his face as he sank into Agron’s lap without a further warning, taking him in as deep as possible with one single thrust. The unexpected sensation of heat and tightness around his already sensitive cock drew a surprised groan from the former gladiator. Instinctively, he grabbed Nasir’s hips, forced himself not to guide his man though.

He couldn’t have, even if he had wanted to. As his eyes flew open again the moment his lover’s hands came to rest on his shoulders in an attempt to brace himself, even the last urge to get back in control was erased from his mind by what he was allowed to witness. Entirely lost in the sensation of being filled by a fully erected cock, Nasir had tossed his head back. Eyes squeezed shut and lips parted, he remained still for another moment before he slowly started to rock his hips.

“Fucking shit!” Agron moaned as the heat, pooling in the pit of his stomach, threatened to overtake. He dearly hoped his man wouldn’t take too long, as he was in doubt that he’d be able to keep up with a long, slow ride.

He didn’t have to. Releasing Agron’s shoulders from his formerly tight grip, Nasir leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on his lover’s upper thighs instead. In a whole new angle now, he set a faster, rougher rhythm. It was a sight to remember, and Agron swore to himself to memorize every single second of it. In amazement, he took in skin, darker than his, glistening with sweat in the soft light of candles. Long, black hair fell upon Nasir’s back like a wild curtain. Bruised lips released sighs and moans that grew in intensity with every thrust of his hips.

“Touch…me!” Nasir panted between moans. “Kiss me…”

Agron didn’t need a further invitation. Letting go of Nasir’s hips, he let eager hands slide up the man’s muscular chest. Grabbing his shoulders from behind, he pulled his man back against his chest. Nasir was squirming in his arms with bubbling arousal that threatened to be set free.

Bringing his hands back to his man’s face, Nasir guided Agron, signalling him where he wanted to feel his lips next. His moans increased in volumes as the German latched his lips onto the Syrian’s neck, began to place wet open mouth kisses to flushed skin. His movements turned erratic, even more as every swing of his hips was met by an upwards thrust by his lover. Muscles tensed and spasmed beneath Agron’s hands as he felt his man nearing his release.

What had started as sweet lovemaking was now turning into a wild ride in desperate need for satisfaction. Releasing Nasir from his tight grip on his shoulders, Agron let his hands travel downwards again. He could feel his man’s heart hammering hard beneath his palms as he slid down the man’s chest. The former gladiator knew: not much effort would be required.

His thoughts were proven right as his fingers brushed against the painfully hard cock of his lover. Nasir stilled his movements immediately, his entire body growing tense. With head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut once more, he cried out in utter ecstasy. His body shook violently as he came, spilling himself across his own and his partner’s chest. The powerful reaction, along with the almost surreal sight in front of him was enough for the German to get his desired release as well. Crashing his lover back to his chest, he buried his face in Nasir’s damp hair. A drawn out growl left his lips as wave upon wave of satisfaction rushed through him, over and over again.

Exhausted and sated, panting heavily as they tried to calm their racing hearts, both men sank onto their messed up bed, still clinging to each other. Neither of them could tell how much time passed until they were able to move again. Opening his eyes, Agron found himself gazing right into Nasir’s dark eyes. What he saw didn’t serve as spark for arousal this time. Instead, the expression in his man’s eyes warmed his heart, in a way that was still so new to him.

“Gratitude,” Nasir whispered then. Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips across his man’s cheeks, gently pinching his chin. Spartacus mentioned sweet taste of freedom. Still feels like surreal dream, as men like me…”

“Don’t,” Agron interrupted, silencing his beloved with a finger to his lips. Gently, he caressed the now closed cut. “Don’t ever doubt your worth again.” Wrapping an arm around the man’s waist, he added, “Many battles have been fought in arena of Capua. Haunting memories of your past will be enemies I’m eager to face alongside of you.”

He wanted to add more, but one look into his lover’s face and he knew no further words were needed. Rage wasn’t necessary. Loving support was all a broken soul needed. Adjusting their position, Agron wrapped himself and Nasir into one of their blankets. Both held on to each other as satisfaction and exhaustion lured them into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Of Stolen Glances and Endless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Of Stolen Glances and Endless Love  
> Summary: Agron isn’t the only one who knows what jealousy feels like. Nasir can relate.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: R  
> Word Count: 1,296  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The taste of freedom was a lot sweeter than Nasir would have ever dared to imagine. Spartacus had liberated him, given a sword to his hands and started to show how to use the weapon. Slowly but steadily, Nasir had understood that his newly found freedom wasn’t going to be a threat, wouldn’t release him into a world more dangerous than the one he knew. Instead, he learnt to have an own will again, to make his own choices and do whatever he liked.

Own wishes, own needs. He had almost forgotten those existed. For far too long, he had lived only to serve his dominus. Now, carefully, step by step, he entered a world that was new and bright. Bloody maybe, because freedom required fighting, but bright nonetheless. Exploring the options it held was an interesting challenge: one he eagerly wanted to face.

But while Spartacus was the one who had liberated him, Agron was the one who showed him how sweet freedom really was. Sweet and spicy. Their blossoming relationship, of a kind Nasir had never believed to be possible, provided so much he hadn’t dared to ask for, or even imagine.

The sanctuary was filled with rebels, their voices and laughter echoing through the halls, along with sighs and moans of those that minded more pleasuring activities than downing one carafe of wine after the other.

Nasir himself had settled down in the arms of his lover, lost in the sensation of their shared kisses, even though his mind was still aware of his surroundings in some way. On more than one occasion, Nasir had been confronted with his man’s jealousy. Agron was a possessive man and, even though he would never admit it, insecurity of some sorts played into his behaviour as well.

Especially the latter made Nasir roll his eyes. There was no man who would ever be able to compete with his gladiator, in any way. His heart belonged to Agron, always would. Even though he was free, he would happily admit that he was his. Yet he couldn’t entirely blame his beloved, as he had gone through enough to doubt people’s words and faithfulness. All the more determined, Nasir didn’t miss a chance to remind him that a strong, unbreakable bond united them.

The possessive side of Agron’s jealousy could be rather entertaining though, and at times, Nasir had caught himself playing with it a little. He knew which lines not to overstep though, and the payback he would receive for a little fun was always worth the risk.

What Agron didn’t see was the fact that he wasn’t the only one who had to struggle with jealousy. With his entire attention focused on his lover, the gladiator wouldn’t notice the stolen glances that were directed at him: glances of which Nasir was very well aware. They were the main reason why his mind was still on alert in some ways, taking in his surroundings. He could feel the pairs of eyes that were resting on the both of them as they sat in between a heap of pillows, tightly holding on to each other as they gave in to almost unbearable longing.

“Your mind seems off focus,” Agron’s voice spoke then, his lips parting from Nasir’s. The Syrian couldn’t suppress a disappointed sigh at the loss of heated flesh and talented tongue. One glance into green eyes and he knew excuses would be of no success.

“Distraction comes easily with glances of lust resting upon you,” he admitted.

Agron’s eyes widened in a way that almost made him laugh. How could a jealous man like him be so oblivious to attention paid to him?

“Have you not noticed lusting eyes following every movement of yours?” he asked.

Agron lifted his gaze briefly, letting it roam. “What foolish thought.”

Nasir narrowed his eyes in a mild glare. “Yet you’re convinced all eyes are on me, every man driven by desire to take me from your arms.”

“No living person could resist your beauty.”

“Yet they can resist yours?” Nasir rolled his eyes. “I know of many men lusting after hard muscles, tight skin and smile that weakens knees.” He wanted to add more, but his voice trailed off as said smile lit Agron’s face, quickly growing into a full grin. “I see jealousy serves as entertainment for you.”

“It does indeed.” His smirk turned suggestive as he pulled his lover closer. “Don’t you see that jealousy is of no purpose though? Own feelings regarding other men’s attention resting upon you should be proof enough for devotion to heart’s deepest desire.”

“Says man who can’t follow own advice obviously.” Nasir cupped his cheek, gently brushing a thumb over red, swollen lips. 

Their eyes stayed locked for another moment before both were guided by the same thought. Once more, hungry kisses were exchanged, and this time, surroundings were pushed into the far distance of their minds.

Desire. Its sensation and intensity never failed to impress Nasir. Until the day of his liberation, he hadn’t longed for another person, for touching, kissing and receiving equal treatment in return.

But now here he sat, arms wrapped around his lover’s neck. By now, he was no longer by his side but seated in his lap. Only thick fabric of subligaria was preventing heated skin from touching. Nevertheless, desire was increasing with every meeting of lips, every lick of tongue, with the way his man’s hands were firmly grasping his waist, keeping him close. Heat was boiling in the pit of his stomach, along with an enormous tension growing and growing. He knew he would need a release for it soon, and according to the way Agron’s kisses were turning more urgent by the second, same counted for him.

The sound of laughter, mixed with moans that left very little to imagination, interrupted the couple once again. It was Nasir who broke the kiss, reminded of where they were. He could feel his cheeks flushing softly. While he was the furthest from being shy, open display of something that caused feelings so deep within him was a different story.

“For some things, I lack understanding,” he admitted as he caught Agron’s questioning look.

“Meaning?”

After the unexpected interruption still longing for intimacy, Nasir sank against his lover’s chest, rested his cheek against his shoulder. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took in his man’s familiar scent. A rush of warmth filled him as Agron’s arms instinctively tightened around him in a loving embrace.

“Slaves serve dominus and his guests whenever desired,” he explained. “Fucking on demand and in public, open for everyone to see, is regular duty. I lack understanding why one would willingly expose themselves to everyone’s view in moments that demand privacy.”

He almost expected Agron to be amused by his words. Neither slaves nor former gladiators, and certainly not fellow German warriors, seemed to care whether or not they had audience while engaged in intimate actions. Why should a former body slave mind? But to his utter surprise, all he found in his lover’s eyes was warm understanding and affection.

“What is shared here can hardly be compared to intimacy that’s born from love. Fucking for release doesn’t require privacy of bed chamber. Yet, hours of loving, passionate intercourse is of different meaning.” His lips brushed against Nasir’s in the whisper of a kiss. “I would retreat to more private place if you desire.”

Nasir didn’t have to be asked twice. Although slightly unwilling, he got up, offering his hand to his love. Agron took it with a grin, almost predatory in its nature, but with the familiar underlying sweetness of love. They still held hands as they headed for their room, leaving behind laughter and chatting for more intimate matters.


	4. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Need  
> Summary: Unsated desire shouldn’t be underestimated.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17/adult content  
> Word Count: 3,158  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The sun was mercilessly burning down onto the sanctuary for days now, as if it wished to dry out the surrounding landscape completely. Most rebels had settled for the shadows the stone building was offering. Sparring in the sun was their daily duty, but even the strongest gladiator had a limit, especially when throats ran dry and bellies growled with hunger.

Nasir didn’t care much for the high temperatures though, as another kind of heat was bothering him much more. Sweat was running down his skin, darkening the fabric of his subligaria as he struck into the training pole over and over again. His wooden sword splintered under the force, but he didn’t pay attention to it.

No made effort was enough to ease the heat though, boiling deep within his chest. Along with the tension in the pit of his belly, bugging him for days now, he believed he was close to losing his mind.

Sparring had seemed to be a good distraction, but the longer he trained under the sizzling sun, the more he realised that there was only one way to ease the sensations deep within him.

Nasir had been frustrated before: it happened, even to the best slaves, who were usually trained not to develop feelings of their own. They belonged to their dominus: mind, body and soul. Now that he had regained ability and right to feel and think, he found himself facing moments when he almost wished to get rid of them again. Frustration wasn’t an enjoyable sensation, especially not when sparked by a primal need that wouldn’t disappear until being sated.

“Is training pole shredded to pieces by sword?”

The amused voice of Mira caused Nasir to stop mid-movement. With a sigh, he lowered his sword, feeling how his cheeks heated up even more. He knew this tone: she had certainly seen right through him already. Turning around, he wiped the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

“Apologies,” he said instinctively.

Mira chuckled. “None are needed.” Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she guided him back to the temple where the sun couldn’t threaten to burn exposed skin. “Spartacus stands pleased whenever seeing motivated warrior upon training field. Yet assumption is made that training was not purpose of pole’s attack.”

Nasir knew that defence was unnecessary when it came to her. The woman could read minds like open books.

“Agron’s desire for battling Romans is keeping him more occupied than I approve,” he admitted with a deep sigh.

Mira’s smile widened. “I would assume he desires you more.”

“If he did, why haven’t we gotten engaged in more intimate matters than exchanged kisses on rare occasions?” Nasir winced at the complaining sound in his voice. “Apologies, I’m behaving like spoiled child. Spartacus’s cause is of higher importance than needy lover.”

“Yet unsated desire should not be underestimate,” Mira pointed out.

Nasir shrugged. “As body slave, I wasn’t aware of such feelings.”

“After sweetness of freedom and lust has been tasted though, it cannot be erased from longing mind so easily.” Mira’s smirk grew into a full grin. “Unsated desire might cloud judgement and influence actions. Very soon, you shall be overwhelmed by its intensity.”

“Feelings are very well under control,” Nasir stated stubbornly.

Another chuckle. “I see, although I’m afraid training pole and sword might disagree if asked to voice opinion.” Stepping closer, she whispered, “You’re no body slave anymore. You’re free to perform on your needs. Show lover how much he’s desired and seduce him back to bed.”

With a wink to emphasize her words, Mira turned and left, heading back into the direction where she had come from. Nasir watched her, in a mix of dismay and confusion. Desire was still blazing deep within him, hadn’t been eased by his earlier attempt at distraction at all. Maybe she wasn’t so wrong after all. Despite his lack of experience with sexual frustration and overwhelming lust, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stomach the feeling much longer. He had to act on it, if he didn’t want to go crazy eventually.

~~~~

Daily training for potential fights in the arena of Capua had been hard work beyond imagining, steeling and exhausting bodies to the maximum. That one day, Agron would find himself utterly tired after spending hour upon hour trapped in a room with Spartacus, Crixus and whomever else was trusted to work on plans and strategies certainly hadn’t come to his mind.

Yet, he was almost asleep as he made his way through the sanctuary, blindly trying to find the room he shared with Nasir. Mislead a couple of times, he finally passed the curtains that were supposed to offer at least a bit of privacy. Unable and unwilling to keep himself upright any longer, he let himself fall onto the bed, sighing as the soft fabric of sheets and blankets brushed against heated skin.

Summer was torture at times, and so were endlessly long conversations and discussions. Almost, he had tried to take Gannicus’s carafe of wine: a tipsy mind might be able to deal with boredom and frustration better than a sober one.

Finally released from duty for the rest of the day though, he found himself glad he hadn’t considered his idea any further. After a short while of resting, allowing his sore muscles to relax, he would go looking for Nasir. They hadn’t shared their bed in more intimate matters for far too long.

A sleepy smile lit his face at the thought. He desired a good fight, but was lusting after the Syrian even more. The man knew how to cause sensations within him which he hadn’t dared to imagine before. After all those days, they would fuck each other senseless.

He just needed a few moments of quiet, of lying between soft sheets, letting go of the responsibility that came with being Spartacus’s right hand. His eyes fluttered shut and enjoyable thoughts of what was to come slowly lured him into a muchly welcome slumber.

Agron believed he was already dreaming as a pair of lips firmly pressed against his lips in a furious kiss. Instinctively, he kissed back, knowing very well the owner of said lips. He would recognize them everywhere, at any time.

“You thought not to give notice that Spartacus no longer holds you hostage?” Nasir’s voice whispered then, interestingly thick with a mix of frustration and desire. Another couple of moments had to pass until Agron considered the option that he might not be dreaming after all. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes, gazing right back into Nasir’s. They studied him with a blazing lust he hadn’t seen in them before. The sight had an instant effect on his body: a sensation, comparable to lightning, rushed through his body, causing his blood to boil. He hadn’t even been touched, yet he could already feel his cock hardening in anticipation.

“Apologies,” he mumbled back. “Moments of rest were needed after hours upon hours spent with listening to Spartacus’s plans. Intention would have led me to your search soon enough.”

“Not soon enough,” Nasir growled. Agron shivered. This side of his lover was new. The Syrian had never been shy: neither in the beginning nor anytime later. They didn’t show interest in fucking openly for everyone to see, but for reasons that had little to do with shyness. Yet, it was usually him who openly voiced his desire while Nasir had more subtle ways of showing what he wanted.

Now, though, there seemed to be nothing to hide. Sexual frustration was basically radiating from the shorter body, hovering above him like a predator, ready to strike. He couldn’t blame him. Skin had been left untouched for far too long: he agreed on that matter.

“Spartacus has kept you occupied for quite some time,” Nasir added, his voice even deeper, even lower in tone. Every spoken word seemed to sizzle with oppressed lust. “Rebel leader is wise man, appealing to biggest desire.” He gritted his teeth. “Slaying Romans if I’m not mistaken?”

Biting his bottom lip, Agron, now fully awake, forced himself not to grin in response. Never before had Nasir been so angry, so downright pissed. He would have felt guilty because he had abandoned his newly found lover in favour of following Spartacus’s wishes, had the man above him not looked so forbiddingly sexy.

“Mistaken you are,” he answered eventually, “as deepest desire is making you cry out my name while I fuck you to utter satisfaction.”

“Then will you care to enlighten me why, for days, highest priority has been work on new plans for shedding more Roman blood?” Nasir hissed, his eyes turning almost black.

“Will apologies be accepted if I take care of matters now?” Agron suggested with a half smirk.

Nasir snorted, his expression changing to one that made the former gladiator even more nervous. He truly looked like a predator now, primal need in his eyes as he shook his head. “Offer is declined,” he stated, hot breath tickling his lover’s face as he lowered his. “Matters will be taken care of by the one in wait for attention.”

With those words, Nasir crashed his lips back onto Agron’s. Had there been anything else he had wanted to say, it was forgotten within the next beat. They had exchanged heated kisses before, but never had they been so hungry, so consuming. So lost in the sensation, Agron found his mind spinning even when Nasir’s lips had parted from his again. Instead, they placed a furious trail of kisses down to his chest. Talented tongue drew wet lines upon tight skin, teeth left marks in their wake.

“Nasir, I-” he started, his voice trailing off into a surprised moan as the Syrian’s hand slid beneath his subligaria, taking rough hold on his erection. “Shit!” he groaned, knowing that whatever lay ahead wouldn’t be slow and gentle. Nasir would take what he wanted, and he couldn’t deny that made him proud of his little man. It had taken him long enough to ask for his own wishes, after all.

Knowing every word of his would be ignored, Agron decided to play along instead. Tilting his head back, he ran a hand through Nasir’s long hair, lazily playing with strands of it. He jerked involuntarily as he was roughly freed of the cloths around his hips, leaving him entirely exposed to his hungry lover.

His plans to stay still and quiet were proven to be almost impossible though as Nasir didn’t bother to stop, even for the split of a moment. The German’s entire body responded as familiar lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Grabbing a fist of Nasir’s hair, Agron bit his other wrist to stifle the surprised groan that escaped him.

With shocking accuracy, Nasir continued his ministration. His tongue teased the sensitive tip of his lover’s cock, long enough to make his man twitch with impatience. Without a further warning, he took the long, hard erection further into his mouth then, sucking and licking in a maddening pace. Agron could feel himself reaching his breaking point too fast to do anything against it. Twisting and tensing on the sheets, he gave up on holding back his sounds of pleasure. His moans and sighs grew in volume until they became shrieks and cries.

“Nasir...please!” he begged desperately, unable to bear the tension, coiling in the pit of his stomach, any longer. He knew: given Nasir’s current mood, he could easily leave him hanging. Literally.

His worries were proven right as Nasir let go of him just the second before he believed release would have been gained to him. The Syrian dared to grin at the groan of despair that escaped his man in response.

“Is this your revenge?” Agron hissed at him, believing his own mood was slowly matching the one of his partner.

Nasir’s grin widened. “No. See actions as preparation for what I desire to happen.” Sitting up, he straightened himself. “Now turn over. Heavy with arousal, you shall welcome being fucked by me even more.”

Still too overwhelmed to gather a decent thought or response, Agron did like he was told. With amazingly strong hands, Nasir adjusted his position the way he wanted it to be. Pulling Agron up onto his knees, he forced him to brace himself against the cool stone wall with his hands. Even without any contact of skin, he could feel Nasir behind him, heat radiating from the other man’s body. Still, he jerked in surprise as hot breath met his neck and ear then.

“Now my name shall be drawn from your lips in desperate moans as I fuck you like you’ve never been before,” Nasir growled.

Agron had to gather all his willpower not to come right at those words. This hungry, dominant side of Nasir, former body slave and trained to serve, was the most arousing experience he had ever made. The wild, little dog, showing his teeth. He groaned in approval.

“Take me then,” he growled back.

“It’s not yours to make orders,” Nasir said sharply. In addition to his words, one long finger was pushed into him. Bucking his hips in surprise, Agron wondered when his lover had found the time to coat his fingers with oil, but the thought was soon forgotten as he got lost in the sensation. The finger teased only briefly until it was joined by a second and eventually by a third. They moved in a perfectly set rhythm, stretching him easily, never picking up speed though, teasing mercilessly instead.

“Impatience making you restless yet?” Nasir asked, clearly enjoying his little game. “Is there desire for more?”

Gritting his teeth, Agron squeezed his eyes shut at yet another wave of heat, rolling through his aroused body. He knew Nasir could keep going for quite a well: the man could control his feelings if he wanted to, had been patient for days although obviously longing for more. Who said he couldn’t wait for another hour or two? Meanwhile, he, helpless under skilled hands, would be kept at the edge of orgasm until he would lose mind completely.

“Put fucking cock in ass already!” he shouted in response. “Or arousal will be taken care of by own hands.”

Nasir’s laughter echoed through the room. “Matters will be taken into own hands?” With another chuckle, he removed his fingers. “Never would you settle for own hands instead of this…”

Forcefully, he grabbed Agron’s hips and with one smooth thrust entered him completely. The former gladiator’s entire body tensed in shock. Tossing his head back, he roared at the sensation. Nasir, beneath his dominant role still the caring man with strong morals, stilled himself long enough for his lover to adjust to the length that was filling him. Then, as Agron instinctively, impatiently pushed back against him, silently asking for more, he started to move.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, hands clenching into fists as he tried to keep up with the rough, fast pace his man set. Never again would Agron call Nasir his ‘little man’ after seeing this side of him. It had been buried for long obviously, and was entirely unleashed now. The Syrian didn’t bother to stay quiet either as his moans grew in volume, along with the intensity of his thrusts. Over and over again, he drove into his lover, as deep as he could go while his nails dug into soft skin of his man’s hips. 

Weak with pent up lust, the German could barely prevent himself from crashing into the wall as his entire body was forced towards it. With eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted, he tensed every single muscle that was still willing to cooperate in attempt to hold on, to keep going.

But once again, Nasir had other plans. Letting go of his hips with one hand, he slid it around to his lover’s front. The German’s body jerked forcefully, having a mind of its own as strong fingers wrapped around his cock. He had barely been touched as his orgasm hit with an intensity that almost made him lose balance. He moaned his man’s name, over and over again until he had spilled himself completely.

The way his muscles tensed with the spasms of climaxing obviously was enough to give Nasir what he had been craving for so badly as well. With a drawn out growl, he came, hissing his partner’s name before he shook and shuddered behind him.

Agron barely noticed how his lover withdrew, how they both sank down onto their sheets. Minutes or hours could have passed as he found himself lying on his back, with Nasir by his side, watching him with an expression that was so different to what he had seen earlier. This was the man he knew, the sight so familiar that another, softer wave of warmth filled the taller man.

“Have actions inflicted any harm?” the Syrian asked, voice warm and soft now.

“No harm was caused.” Agron shook his head. He smiled as Nasir nodded relieved, reaching out to cup his cheek. “Surprise has he wonder if two men live within your chest.”

Blushing slightly, Nasir chuckled. “I assume Mira has spoken truth as she said desire can be contained for only so long. Seeing you occupied with other things, absent from my side for so long...I’m afraid I lost my mind.”

“It should be lost more often.” Agron smirked, guiding his lover down for a lingering kiss. “Dominant side was quite...satisfying.”

“It was indeed.” Nasir’s cheeks turned into a darker shade of red, making him look all the more adorable. “At times, sweet and slow is not desired option.”

“Your words hold so much truth.” Another kiss followed, sweet and soothingly. Once again, they got lost in the sensation, simply holding each other close, enjoying the beauty of the moment.

“Will we return to old patterns now?” Nasir wanted to know as their lips parted again.

Agron shook his head before he could think about a vocal answer. “No,” he said wholeheartedly. “Responsibilities as Spartacus’s trusted man holds high priority, yet shall it never count more than deepest desire.”

“Which is your name upon my lips, shouted in moments of utter satisfaction?”

Agron nodded. “Add moments of loving intimacy, as well as rough desire.”

With a chuckle, Nasir inched closer. Resting his head upon his lover’s chest, he sighed. “Imagining such joy has been so far from mind for so long. Sometimes, I believe I must be dreaming.”

“You’re not dreaming,” Agron assured him, gently running a hand through his man’s hair. “No dream could be so sweet.”

The kiss Nasir offered in response was proof to his theory. Agron still loved to battle Romans, but was entirely honest with stating that the man by his side mattered more. Spartacus would have to be patient for once. There were more interesting matters to be taken care of at times.


	5. Forever Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever Mine  
> Summary: Sometimes, words aren’t enough  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: R to NC-17/adult content  
> Word Count: 2,188  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The sun was about to set behind mighty mountains, colouring their snow-covered tops in mysterious shades of gold and orange. Temperatures had dropped again as the small group of rebels and former slaves came to a stop in the safety of the thick forest. After nightfall, travelling wouldn’t be a wise choice. Few of them were trained to travel in darkness. Fortunately, hours had passed since they had laid eyes upon Romans for the last time.

A safe and restful night lay ahead. Nasir built his and Agron’s tent almost by instinct, barely paying attention to his actions. Far too busy was his mind with spinning memories, trying to grasp hold on the fact that yes, they had managed to escape. Yes, they were still alive. Both of them. Back together, reunited they stood.

But relief wouldn’t settle in yet, at least not in the way he knew. Instead, despair kept rising, causing his heart to ache with a mix of fear and longing. Every gaze toward his loved one reminded him of painful grief at false belief that he might have lost him, of injuries that yet needed to heal.

Apparently, the gods had to favour one of them, or both, as they had answered his desperate prayers, seemingly so useless at the time, in the most wonderful way possible. His beloved had been returned to his arms, and he would hold on to him like drowning man to saving rock.

“Nasir?”

The quiet voice of said beloved interrupted his train of thoughts. Lifting his head, he found himself facing Agron, surprised by what he saw in the other man’s eyes. The pain radiating from him was almost overwhelming, yet it wasn’t one caused by his physical wounds. He opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced by a single gesture of his man.

“I would want you to listen,” Agron said. Swallowing hard, he struggled visibly before he straightened himself. The sight was painful, but Nasir forced himself to oblige.

“Apologies,” the German spoke then. “I was fool to ever doubt your love and devotion. Words have been given to me that you blamed self for parting ways.”

“Were feelings not justified?” Nasir couldn’t help but ask, familiar feeling of guilt flashing through him at those words. “Agron, Castus never sparked anything but curiosity. Nice man he was, on our side even when his kinsman turned against us. But heart was always owned by you. Always will be. My place would be forever with you. I said so.”

“I know.” Guilty himself, Agron shook his head. “Foolish man I was to ever doubt you. Jealousy is poisonous enemy, blinding eyes and fogging mind. Decision was made with wish in mind to keep you safe though. Thought of dragging you into doom would have broken heart into pieces. I harboured hope that you would live, enjoy life, maybe…”

“How could you ever believe there was chance of living enjoyable life without beloved by my side?” Nasir interrupted again, unable to stop himself. “There is no life without you by my side. Knowledge existed before you left me behind, and proof was given as soon as Naevia…” His voice trailed off. His pain was bad enough, and didn’t have to be increased by repeat of memories he rather wanted to forget.

The moment Naevia had brought unfortunate thoughts, he had felt like he existed no more, like life had ended this particular moment. Neither food nor sleep, and certainly no comforting words had been desired. His heart’s only wish had been revenge, and the ability to hold his beloved in his arms again.

Both wishes had been granted.

“Apologies,” Agron started again, but Nasir didn’t want to hear anything of it. One look into the man’s eyes was enough to prove that he had understood. Nasir had always been his, and false assumptions had finally been removed from bruised mind.

Unwilling to waste any more time with useless discussions, Nasir closed the last bit of distance between them and pressed his lips against Agron’s in a desperate kiss. The sensation shot through him with an intensity that made him forget all surroundings instantly. He held on to his lover’s face, trying to gain as much closeness as possible, but even that wasn’t enough.

No further words were needed as Agron guided the both of them into the safety of their tent. Despair still controlled Nasir’s actions as he roughly freed the both of them of remaining garments. He acted fully on instinct until he was straddling his lover’s lap upon their bedroll.

“Your injuries,” he breathed out, pulling back with a start. With his mind temporarily clouded, images of destroyed hands and still bleeding gashes had slipped his mind. Guilt struck him once more as Nasir gently traced the bandages across his lover’s chest. The sight brought back the familiar pain, along with the knowledge of how close they had been to parting forever.

Swords had cut flesh. Body had been tortured to draw information from lips. Hands had been nailed to wood. Body had suffered in burning hot sun upon cross.

Nasir didn’t notice the tears that appeared in his eyes until a sob escaped his lips. “Never again will you leave me behind,” he whispered between gritted teeth, unable to keep up the wall he had built around himself, in need of being strong for the both of them.

“Never.” Reaching out, Agron cupped his face with bandaged hands. Nasir could feel the difference in his grasp. There was no strength in his hands yet, but for once, he didn’t see the shame and frustration in his beloved’s eyes. Instead, his attention was focused entirely on the Syrian before him, in full awareness of his man’s need for reassurance that yes, he was back. And yes, he wouldn’t turn his back on him ever again.

Eyes stayed locked for a while, both lovers lost in the magic of the moment. This was where they belonged, right by each other’s side.

Nasir bent down for another, sweeter kiss. He shivered as Agron’s bandaged hands brushed along his sides, fabric rubbing roughly against heated skin. His intentions to act slowly and patiently couldn’t stand up against returning despair though. Teasing was not desired for once.

“I would have you,” he whispered, shivering, lips parting in a silent moan as his lover’s mouth brushed along the line of his neck. “Now.”

“Then take me,” Agron encouraged. A lingering kiss, followed by a bite to his man’s shoulder emphasized his words.

Nasir didn’t need a further invitation. Keeping their lips locked in hungry, needy kisses, he fingered for nearby oil. Coated fingers slid to his back, parted his cheeks. Tossing his head back, eyes squeezing shut, he moaned as he pushed first one, then a second finger in. Unwilling to waste any more time than necessary on getting prepared, he sped up his movements, stretching himself efficiently.

Agron’s hands stayed upon his sensitive body, rewarding him with loving caresses. When Nasir’s eyes fluttered open again, he met the gaze of his beloved. He couldn’t see past the bandaged chest, covering deep gashes, past the bruises that covered so much of his man’s skin. But eventually, those eyes kept him trapped, with so much love and devotion that he choked on a lump in his throat. Agron was his. Always and forever.

More than ready now, Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck once more, gently pulling him up into a sitting position. Driving a hand into short hair, the Syrian held on to his man, keeping him in place as he engaged their lips in another deep kiss. He didn’t pause as he felt the head of his lover’s cock press against his tight hole. Instead, he gasped into the kiss as he sank down his man’s length, with one swift movement taking him in as deep as possible. He was acting too impatiently, but Nasir couldn’t help himself. In need of more, always more, he forced his body into cooperation.

“Easy,” Agron whispered, panting as he held on to the smaller man’s form in an attempt to catch up with overwhelming sensations. “Rush is not required as we have entire night for our use.”

“Apologies,” Nasir sighed, his entire body shivering in delight at the way he was filled so perfectly. The experience was familiar, yet nothing he would ever get used to. “But...I can’t…”

His voice trailed off once more, but again, further words weren’t needed. Tightly holding on to Agron’s shoulders, he started to move. In a slow, steady pace, he rocked his hips, back and forth, up and down. Nasir shivered as his lover’s warm lips returned to his neck, sucking and nibbling skin in the way he desired most. Kisses were interrupted by soft sighs and throaty moans as Agron moved in sync with him. Nasir’s lips released own sounds of pleasure, increasing in volume and need with every passing moment, every swing of his hips.

It seemed like an eternity had passed since they had engaged in such an intimate act, and said moment was linked to memories he rather wanted to forget. Yet he knew he would always remember how they had held on to each other, clawing at each other in overwhelming need of staying close, right before Agron had joined Crixus.

“Mine,” he whimpered, nails digging into his lover’s shoulders as he tightened his grip. “Forever mine.” He lost his rhythm as he pressed himself more firmly against his beloved, needing every bit of closeness he could reach. His heart was hammering hard in his chest, his mind was spinning. There was a desperate need deep within him, and nothing, even the intimacy of making love didn’t manage to ease it.

“Nasir.” Agron’s rough voice tried to catch his attention. “Yours I am indeed, love. Nothing shall part us again, for home is at each other’s side. Forever.”

It wasn’t an empty promise, made to soothe struggling mind. Nasir knew Agron meant every word. He wouldn’t be abandoned again, or doubted. He was back, he was his, and no one, nothing would ever dare to change that.

Their lips crashed together in a kiss that took both of their breaths away in its intensity. Once more, they found a matching rhythm, swallowing each other’s sighs and moans as they neared much needed release. Nasir’s entire body froze on top of his lover before the tension in the depth of his belly unleashed, leaving him shivering in his man’s arms. With eyes squeezed shut, head resting against Agron’s shoulders, he held on tightly as he cherished how his lover’s release quickly followed. Gentle hands caressed the taller man’s back, feeling how the muscles beneath bruised skin responded to the force of his orgasm.

They held each other for a while, unable and unwilling to let go. Heavily leaning into his beloved, Nasir waited for his heart and body to calm down enough to make movements possible. Control over his feelings had slipped, more than he would ever have dared to be possible. For once, skills taught seemingly an eternity ago, had been of no use. He barely noticed how Agron pulled him down to the blankets with him, how soothing hands ran up and down his back as loving kisses were placed into hair, upon forehead and cheeks.

“Apologies,” was the first word that passed his lips as Nasir regained the ability to speak, became aware of his surroundings again.

“None are needed,” Agron said softly. Another kiss was placed to his love’s forehead. “Battle is over.”

Nasir nodded slowly. “Sight of you by my side has been longed for so desperately. I believe sanity is lost at times in fear what eyes see is nothing more but reflection of deepest wish. A dream.” Gritting his teeth, he fought against yet another rush of emotions, threatening to overwhelm. “Would gods allow such luck?”

Agron watched him thoughtfully for a while before he inched even closer. Only a breath away, they lay facing each other, the world outside their tent far, far away.

“No dream is fooling mind,” Agron assured him. Lifting one of his hands, he showed formerly white bandages, once more stained with blood. Carefully grabbing Nasir’s hand as good as he could, he brought his fingertips to his bruised face. The gesture was small, would have held no meaning to others, yet the Syrian understood immediately. If he was truly dreaming, his beloved wouldn’t be suffering from such cruel injuries.

“Gratitude for promises,” he said then. “Will you also accept helping hands if needed?”

Agron hesitated. “Attempts will be made with best intentions,” he answered.

Nasir nodded. He could deal with that. Of course Agron would fight back with stubbornness. He couldn’t have cared less though. Every challenge, every argument seemed bearable, as long as they would faced by each other’s side. Finally feeling the rush of relief he had been longing for so badly, he snuggled further into his beloved’s chest, simply enjoying the knowledge that they were reunited again, their connection stronger and more treasured than ever.


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mine  
> Summary: Once upon a night, rebels celebrate victory while two lovers give in to the sweet taste of freedom.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17/adult themes  
> Word Count: 2,203  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

With every victory, leaving slayed Romans in their wake, the frown upon Spartacus’s face, the tension in his body seemed to ease a bit more. The rebels found their leader more willing to allow them nights of celebration. Wine flew freely, lifting spirits. Laughter and other noises of pleasure echoed through the villa which, taken over by them just hours ago.

With a well-filled mug in hand, Agron stood among his kinsmen, laughing at Nemetes who was mercilessly teased by Saxa. Pride filled his chest as he let his eyes linger upon his fellow Germans. They had proven his choice justified. Liberating them had benefited the rebellion. Strong, trustworthy warriors had joined their midst, and Agron was grateful to use his native tongue again.

Almost feels like home, he thought, a comfortable calmth settling upon his mind. If only a certain beloved hadn’t disappeared in search for Naevia moments ago. Too long ago, he believed, longing for the familiar feel of Nasir by his side. With a broad grin upon her face, Saxa used to point out that the both of them were joined at the hip obviously, or at other body parts, as one rarely ever found one without the other.

He had simply grinned back at her, not minding the German’s words at all. The bond between him and Nasir was strengthening with every passing day, and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Just as Agron decided to go looking for his man though, he felt a familiar warm hand pressing up against his lower back. As he turned, he found himself meeting deep brown eyes, gazing up at him with an expression that made him shudder.

“Celebration has kept you from my side for too long,” he murmured, quickly getting lost in the intense gaze that rested upon him. Nasir was gifted at displaying thoughts and feelings via those beautiful eyes. At this particular moment, they were filled with an unveiled lust that threatened to weaken his knees. How a simple gaze held such power was a mystery to him.

“Kinsmen demanded your attention and intruding was not my intention,” Nasir drawled back. His eyes flickered to his lover’s lips for the beat of a moment.

Subconsciously, Agron licked his lips. He loved this side of Nasir: raw display of need, leaving no doubt to what he wanted. He hadn’t been so open with his wishes before. As body slave, own desires had been furthest from his mind. Unlike most other slaves, he had been fierce and wild right from the start. Figuring out his wishes and going for them had required patience and learning at first.

Now, so many moons later, Agron found himself facing a young man who knew exactly what he wanted and wasn’t ashamed to ask for it. Yet, his partner’s actions while still in the company of fellow rebels were bolder than usual.

“How much wine has passed your lips?” he asked, shivering as his lover’s warm lips brushed along the length of his neck, placing lingering kisses in their wake.

“Wine has little meaning to inflamed desire,” Nasir whispered, grabbing the taller man’s back of the neck with his other hand. “I would go no longer without lover’s hands upon body.”

Agron, feeling his mind drifting off at the sensations that flashed through him at every touch, struggled to find words. Nasir didn’t seem to want any of them either, as his lips found the German ones. They brushed against the heated flesh at first before they crashed against them, tongue roughly seeking entrance. It was an intense, demanding kiss, with arousal being its only meaning. A keen moan escaped him, swallowed by the other man’s mouth. Seemingly in the far distance, he could make out the suggestive sounds of his cheering kinsmen. If they kept going like this, they would display an entertaining show for those whose attention was fixed on them.

“I would want you to fuck me,” Nasir whispered against his lips, so close Agron believed he could still taste him. “Now.”

Words were spoken softly, like a whisper, yet with an underlying dominance that had the wished effect. He didn’t miss the mischievous glints in Nasir’s eyes as he took his hand and pulled him away from fellow Germans. The Syrian wasn’t shy by any means, but usually only revealed his predatory side in privacy. His obvious longing for intimacy spurred on Agron’s own desire all the more.

Willingly, he followed Nasir, quickly losing track of where they were going. They passed another corner, still in earshot of celebrating rebels as Agron found himself pushed up against the nearest wall, attacked by hungry lips that latched upon his as if tied together by an invisible thread. Lost in the moment and the sensations that came with it, he tried to keep up with his lover’s lust, aimlessly grabbing the man’s shoulder, running a hand through long, wild hair.

Eventually, Agron gave up on the instinct to gain at least bits of control, allowing his lover to take over completely. He didn’t know what had caused the sudden outburst, but was willing to see where the unleashed storm of desire would carry them. An all too familiar heat was forming in the pit of his belly, growing and growing like a raging fire. Very soon, its heat was taking over every inch of his body, resulting in a raw, primal need that either needed satisfaction or would drive him mad.

“Nasir, what-” he started in a lame attempt to question his lover’s actions. His voice trailed off as the man’s lips latched onto the crook of his neck, while a skilled hand mercilessly slid into his garments.

“Fuck!” he cried out as teeth sank hard into the tight muscles of his shoulder while the hand didn’t bother to waste time with gentle foreplay. Although no longer a body slave, Nasir hadn’t forgotten the skills he had been taught. If he wanted, he could make him come within a matter of seconds: a knowledge that held a certain, delicious sense of danger to it.

That didn’t seem to be the Syrian’s intention though. Agron felt his knees buckle as his arousal increased far too fast. A few well placed touches and he was rock hard in his lover’s hand, ready to play. Nasir hadn’t spoken empty words when voicing his need to be fucked right there and then. No patience was left as he managed to get rid of their garments, to keep the taller man pressed against the cool wall and bring him closer and closer to the maddening edge of release. He knew he wouldn’t get the much needed completion until he had given his man what he desired though.

“What’s gotten into you?” he growled, breath hitching in his throat as hot, bare skin pressed up against the length of his body. The familiar hand still firmly held on to his erection, squeezing and caressing, but never doing what was needed to push him over the edge. Instinctively, he tried to urge his lover on to give him more, hips trying to thrust into the amazingly strong hand, but Nasir had him trapped. However that was possible for a short man like him.

“Fucking Syrian!” Agron groaned, head falling back against the rough stones behind him. Eyes squeezed shut, lips parted and releasing desperate sounds of unbearable pleasure, he tried to hold on, not to lose his mind completely. “What fucking beast did they turn you into?”

For the blink of an eye, he could feel his lover smirk against the bruised skin of his neck: a proud, confident grin that almost made him smile in response. Now who was the dangerous, rough one in the relationship?

“Desires have been voiced already,” Nasir whispered into his ear, hot breath gracing its shell. “Do as wished and receive what’s needed.” His tongue outlined the hard skin. “Now.”

Agron knew his mind was no longer in control over his actions as he pushed himself off the wall. Throaty laughter escaped Nasir as he found himself grabbed by the hips, lifted up and pushed against hard into the rough stones. His legs wrapped around Agron’s slender hips, eagerly drawing him closer. The German forced his remaining senses to prevent himself from thrusting right into his lover. Another growl escaped him, followed by another laughter from his man as his fingers slid between the cheeks of the short man’s ass.

“I couldn’t wait for you to take sweet time with me,” Nasir said, rough with lust. “Matters were taken into own hands.” His voice trailed off into a pleasured roar that echoed from the villa walls as Agron decided to stop wasting time as well. With one smooth thrust, he entered his lover to the hilt.

“That what you want?” he growled into the short man’s ear, licking his lips as he took in the sight before him. He doubted he would ever get enough of seeing Nasir in moments like this, when he gave in to the need raging deep within him, face displaying how much he was enjoying himself.

Dark eyes turned black, lips parted, chest heaving and falling with every deep breath, olive skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, smooth hair a mess of sweaty locks. What a vision.

“Yes,” was the hissed response. “Now fuck me like wild beast from East of the Rhine that you are.”

His wish was granted. Bracing himself against the wall with one hand, grabbing Nasir’s hips with the other, Agron did like he was told. No kisses were exchanged as he pushed into his lover, over and over again. He wanted to hear every cry, every moan, wanted to see his lover falling apart as he received what he was obviously longing for so badly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this rough game up for long, feeling the tension in chest and belly increasing to an almost painful point. The way Nasir’s nails dug into his shoulders, scratched across his bare, sweat-covered back in desperate attempts to get a hold only added to the boiling heat deep within him.

“Like that?” he breathed out.

With a devilish glint in his eyes, Nasir smirked. “Harder.” He screamed in utter pleasure as Agron did like demanded. “Fuck the gods, yes! Like that! Oh fuck!”

At this point, the German knew he would never live it down if he couldn’t keep up his ministration long enough. Unable to listen to his lover’s vocal responses any longer, he covered the Syrian’s mouth with his own. Swallowing moans and shrieks with hungry, sloppy kisses, he sped up his thrusts once more, trapping his writhing lover between himself and the wall. 

The way Nasir twisted and shook in his arms was the sign he had been waiting for. Letting go of the man’s hips, he slid a hand between their joined bodies. Agron had barely touched him as Nasir tore his mouth away from his, releasing a long, guttural growl that topped all his former sounds in volume and intensity. His entire body shuddered as he came hard, the German’s name drawn from his lips like a prayer. One more thrust and he allowed himself to come as well, in a mind-blowing way that almost made him lose balance.

Heavily breathing, shivering in the aftermaths of what they had shared, the couple held on to each other tightly, slowly sinking to the floor as neither trusted the other to keep their spent bodies upright much longer.

Agron couldn’t tell how much time had passed until he found himself able to focus again. Nasir was still sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. His face was resting against the Syrian’s chest, who was running a lazy hand through spiky, sweaty hair.

“Allow me to ask again,” he managed to say eventually. “What got into you?”

Nasir’s chuckle rumbled through his chest. “You.” He grinned at the gaze he received in response. “Sweet taste of freedom?” Bending down, he brushed his lips over Agron’s in the gentle whisper of a kiss. “Lover is irresistible. Choice wasn’t mine.”

A smirk of his own was tearing at the corners of Agron’s mouth when he asked, “Maybe jealousy was urging you on to properly claim what’s yours?” His grin widened as the expression in the Syrian’s eyes revealed his suspicion wasn’t so wrong either. “My, I didn’t see you among those poor fuckers counting jealousy to their flaws.”

Playfully glaring, Nasir slapped his shoulder. “Unlike furious German, I’m not unleashing it with beating shit out of others.”

“Words hold much truth.” Sitting up properly again, Agron wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing him closer. “Maybe your way of displaying jealousy should be considered as option next time.”

Chuckling in response, Nasir leaned in for another kiss which Agron willingly offered. By now, so he believed, even the newest rebel should be aware of who claimed whom, at least when it came to the both of them. Still, he knew neither of them would stop claiming what was theirs as often as they could, as long as their actions resulted in such satisfying encounters.


	7. Just a Little Bit More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just a Little Bit More  
> Summary: Agron and Nasir have unexpected company.  
> Characters/Pairings: Agron/Nasir/Kore  
> Rating/Warnings: NC-17/sexual content/threesome  
> Word Count: 2,281  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.  
> Author’s note: Yeah, well…the mind wants what the mind wants. :P

Kore bit her bottom lip in amusement, shaking her head at how unaware the two men were of her presence as they stumbled into the tent, almost tripping over their own feet as they did so. She was still sharing it with them sometimes, until they were sure she had fully healed. Obviously there were moments when this fact slipped their minds though. Not that she could blame them.

Tactfully as the former body slave was, the young woman cleared her throat. Her smirk grew into a full grin as both men stopped kissing, stilling roaming hands and stared at her with huge eyes.

“Apologies,” Nasir said, cheeks flushing softly. A chuckle escaped her as she noticed he didn’t look sorry at all.

Unlike Agron. “Apparently presence of third person within tent slipped notice,” he admitted, attempting to let go of his lover. The shorter man didn’t back off for an inch though.

“I don’t mind,” Kore said. Once again, two sets of eyes met hers - one surprised, one curious. She could feel her own cheeks flushing, briefly wondering why she had voiced such a thought. Then she allowed her eyes to roam for a moment and she added, “Unless you do.”

She knew what she was implying, but as her thoughts dared to travel further, to imagine all the possibilities, she didn’t care. Unlike Agron, who continued to stare with huge eyes. This time, it was Nasir who let a chuckle slip.

“I wouldn’t have thought you to be of shy kind,” he stated, hand sliding up his lover’s bare chest. A smirk of his own lit his face as he drew lazy circles upon sunkissed skin.

Agron cocked an eyebrow at him, didn’t argue back though. In a mix of curiosity and excitement, Kore watched the couple as they locked eyes, sharing a deep gaze like they would spoken words. She could see the teasing smirk of the short man, and how it slowly started to change the German’s expression. Once again, both men’s eyes darted to her then. The sight made her shiver and squirm with anticipation.

“No former gladiator shall ever be mistaken for shy coward,” Agron stated, cupping Nasir’s cheek as he brought their faces closer together. Licking his lips, Nasir winked at him before he gave in to a lingering kiss.

In awe, Kore watched how garments were removed in growing haste. She felt her cheeks heating up again when hands explored exposed skin, gently illuminated by warm candle light. She could feel the heat spreading, sparking something all too familiar in the pit of her stomach as the couple sank to their bedroll. Her breathing sped up as Agron placed whispers of kisses down his lover’s neck, shoulders and chest as Nasir’s oil-coated fingers prepared himself for what was to come next.

The couple didn’t seem to feel disturbed by Kore’s presence. If anything, she believed curious eyes upon them increased the fire inflamed by lovers’ actions. A similar effect she could feel on herself as the heat within her belly grew and grew, alongside a tension that would soon demand some kind of relief.

Taking a deep breath, Kore tried to stay in control over her senses long enough to weight her options. Now was still early enough to get up and give those two privacy. Or she stayed, watched the erotic show and took care of her needs by herself. Kore couldn’t deny her surprise as she realised how easy the choice was if she was honest with herself. No one had touched her in a while and although she was grateful that no unwelcome hands had been placed upon her, there were certain kinds of attention she was, in fact, longing for.

How could she resist such an inspiring sight then?

And so, Kore stayed as Agron pulled Nasir on top of himself so his little man was straddling his lap. Rubbing her collarbone in a hesitant, almost shy gesture, Kore watched as German and Syrian attacked each other’s mouths over and over again with heated kisses, tongues teasing and exploring, lips sucking, teeth biting. She found herself wondering if they had forgotten about her as soft sighs and muffled moans filled the tent.

Squirming again, Kore adjusted her position, but the tingling sensation between her legs stayed. She had registered early on that both men were handsome with beautiful faces and stunningly built bodies. Engaged in heated moments like this, so filled with uncontrollable lust, they were a vision she found herself getting lost in. Eagerly, she watched how hands touched, muscles tensed and bodies moved as if silently communicating.

She had to bite her tongue hard to prevent herself from releasing a hitched sigh as Nasir lowered himself into Agron’s lap, slowly but steadily allowing his lover’s length to enter him. With glazed eyes she watched the German’s cock disappear bit by bit. She shivered as both held on to each other so tightly they would leave marks, with eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in silent groans.

Kore was panting as well by the time Nasir started to move on top of his partner, slowly rising just to thrust his hips back down, taking his man’s erection in as deep as he could go. Agron willingly kept up with his lover’s slow, torturous pace, muscles bulging whenever he lifted his hips off the blanket he was lying on. At this point, leaving was no option for her anymore. Her body was set on fire just from watching the beautiful couple before her, and she found herself struggling with the urge to give pleasure to herself. Something was still holding her back though. She needed a moment to understand she hadn’t fully overcome her old slave habits as of yet.

And she didn’t have to tonight, so she realised as Nasir’s lust-clouded eyes met hers. A wicked smirk lit the Syrian’s face as he asked, “Would you come over?”

Surprised the men were still aware of her presence, Kore followed the wish without a second thought. In reach of the love-making couple now, she felt a whole new urge joining in. She clenched her hands into fists to not give in to it. Once again, those dark brown eyes met hers and what she saw sent new shivers down her spine. She knew that as former body slave, Nasir shared her gift of seeing right through people, of reading their minds and learning about their needs. It was a talent necessary while dealing with a dominus. It was a gift when dealing with a lover.

“If you don’t mind,” Nasir said then, voice briefly trailing off in a low growl as Agron’s hips bucked upwards. “I would like to see you kiss him.”

The German almost froze in place as he stared up at his wicked, little lover. Before he could speak though, a long index finger was pressed against his lips, keeping him silent. “Never before have lips tasted sweetness of woman’s mouth. I would ask you to try. For me.” Meeting her gaze again, he added, “If Kore wishes to agree.”

She wondered if he knew how much she wished. For another moment, Kore hesitated, old habits duelling with curiosity and hesitation. There was something strangely intimate about the situation she had slid into so unexpectedly, but as she met two familiar pairs of eyes again, she realised her presence was indeed welcome. It was then that something in the depth of her mind rose, took over and wiped away all doubts. An own smirk started to form as she decided to ignore hesitation in favour of own desires.

“You shall have no regrets,” she promised as she leaned in, bending over the man on the floor. As only inches parted hers and Agron’s face, she paused, silently waiting for permission. His lips parted then, his eyes fluttered shut in anticipation - no further answers were needed. Gently at first, Kore captured the man’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, allowing him to explore what was so new to him.

Agron didn’t need long to adjust though. Kore’s lips were soft against his, as soft as Nasir’s. Instinctively, he lifted a hand and buried it in the waves of her hair. Kore understood the silent encouragement and deepened the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue to gain access. Indeed he found himself kissing a woman for the first time, but, unlike expected, realised he enjoyed it.

So did Nasir. With his lover’s cock buried as deeply as possible within himself, the Syrian took in the sight before him, felt new spurts of arousal flashing through his already sensitive body. Subconsciously, he sped up the swings of his hips, sighs and moans increasing in volume. Kore knew exactly what she was doing, and Agron wasn’t shy to participate. Exactly what he had hoped for. Whispering incoherencies as he rode himself closer and closer to madness, he removed one hand from his lover’s hard stomach and instead wrapped his fingers around his own aching erection.

By the time she pulled back to catch much needed air again, Kore found Agron studying her with a wicked smirk now. The kiss had quickly heated up and she had almost felt jealous at the thought that Nasir was allowed to enjoy such experience on a daily basis.

“Now may I ask for favour?” the tall German wanted to know then. Mirroring his look, she tilted her head to the side. Taking that as an agreement, Agron added, “I would see you offering aid to him now.”

Lifting her gaze, Kore allowed her smirk to widen, understanding immediately what the former gladiator wished her to do. So did Nasir as he stopped stroking himself. He watched her as she lifted a hand and reached out for him. A low, primal sound escaped his lips as her skilled fingers wrapped around his hardened flesh. Not more than the blink of an eye was required until she knew how exactly to touch, to stroke and squeeze - reading a man’s tales of arousal was an easy task for her.

It was a sight Agron enjoyed more than he would have dared to imagine. Allowing Kore not only to stay but join in had seemed like a crazy idea to him at first. Seeing how the young woman worked his lover’s cock now, how Nasir tossed his head back into his neck, arched like a bow and braced himself with strong hands tightly gripping the German’s muscular thighs was a view to remember. A thin layer of sweat was covering olive skin, chest was heaving and falling with deep breaths, parted lips were releasing the sweetest sounds he could imagine.

There he sat, legs spread far apart, riding him so eagerly, and the beautiful woman by their side did her part in bringing the beautiful Syrian closer and closer to the edge of utter satisfaction.

It was then that he wanted to do more but keep up with his lover’s desperate pace. Kore didn’t tense when he ran the tips of his fingers down her dress-covered upper thigh. Instead he noticed how she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth - a reaction he had seen upon Nasir’s face before.

Encouraged to keep going, he allowed his hand to dip beneath the fabric of her skirt. Smooth skin greeted him, and slowly but steadily, he slid upwards. Agron lacked experience when it came to interacting with women, and certainly didn’t know what actions were required to give them pleasure. Deciding not to waste time with thoughts, he dipped his hand between her legs, satisfied noticing she parted them just enough to allow him access.

His fingers found rough curls and wet lips as they moved further. Gently, he pressed up against the soft flesh. This time, Kore tensed, but the way her lips parted and eyes squeezed shut for a moment told him he did just right. Slowly, almost teasingly, he started to stroke her, mentally congratulating himself as she pushed further into his touch, her hand around his lover’s cock speeding up its movements.

No longer did the surrounding world matter, or even exist in the mind of those three lovers, entirely lost in the sensations caused by each other’s skilled ministrations. Moans grew more urgent as heat within bellies set limbs on fire and tension threatened to reach a breaking point. Cries of pleasure and chants of names filled the tent as the bliss of powerful orgasms rocked sensitive bodies and offered much needed release.

Neither of them knew for how long they stayed sprawled upon blankets, trying to get a hold of the real world again after an almost surreal experience. It was Kore who got up first eventually, giving the couple some privacy as she headed to her own bedroll. No regrets dared to bother her mind as she slid under thick blankets, a blissful smile spreading across her face.

Agron and Nasir, meanwhile, went for favoured positions. Still lying on his back, the German wrapped strong arms around his shorter lover, while the Syrian rested his head upon his man’s shoulder.

“You wished for me to share kiss with a woman?” Agron couldn’t help but ask after a while.

Nasir chuckled. “Wish was borne by heat of moment. Experience was utterly enjoyable though.”

“Words hold truth,” he admitted. “Maybe experience can be repeated.”

“Idea should be considered,” his partner agreed.

Agron could feel how Nasir smiled against his skin as he placed a loving kiss into his lover’s raven hair. Briefly, his eyes darted over to the other bedroll, taking in the slender form of the woman resting there.


End file.
